Ardiente atracción
by AliceChan22
Summary: Empezar una vida desde 0 no es nada fácil, sin embargo, Madeline trata de poner más diversión a todo y más si siente cierta chispa por el pelirrojo. Castiel xSu y otras parejas
1. Encuentros

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genialosa ChiNoMiKo ;DD! **

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

_Pérdidas ,traiciones y mentiras_. Esa es mi vida resumida en tres palabras. Vivo alejada de la realidad y ,de vez en cuando, mi hermano y yo recibimos un poco de odio de parte de mis parientes. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué? ..pues,no lo sé ..siempre ha sido así.

Aunque no estén más con nosotros, sobrevivimos y nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Debo decir que no vivimos para nada mal, ya que, Kentin tiene trabajo y le pagan muy bien.

Kentin, o como yo le digo ..el virgen :v (nah mentira no le digo asi...por ahora jijiji) Es mi medio hermano ,a quien por cierto quiero mucho ..y si no fuera su hermana le daría bien dur...bueno bueno Madeline no te pases.

Él y su madre son la única familia que me queda,ya que mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y no recuerdo un carajo -rabia- Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme...son mi otra familia después de todo.

Lo malo es que Amanda (así se llama) trabaja toda la semana en un Hotel de 5 estrellas y no la vemos muy a menudo. Sin embargo,ella viene a vernos cuando puede y nos trae dinero para pagar nuestras cuentas...y otras cositas jiji.

Debido a las atacantes amenazas de mis parientes, decidimos mudarnos a un mejor vecindario.

Y , en menos de un mes ,empezaré la escuela. Ser la nueva no es nada bonito,aunque de seguro me adaptaré enseguida.

Menuda vida que me tocó. Pero bueno, como siempre digo,hay que vivir la vida al máximo.

-Maddy (que apodo tan sensual) ¿Puedes ir a la tienda por algunas bebidas? -dijo Kentin recostándose en el sofá de cuero negro- ¿o quieres que lo haga yo? -me miró con sus ojos verdosos-

-No te preocupes -sonreí- yo iré.

-¿Segura?

-Kentin! ..no soy una niña a la que tienes que cuidar todo el tiempo,ya tengo 17 años. Además, sé defenderme.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado -dijo serio-

-Lo tendré -le guiñé un ojo y sonreí-

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al almacén que esta a unas 3 cuadras.

Empezé a sentirme rara, como si hubiera alguien observándome.

Para colmo, era de noche. Típico en una película de terror.

Por pendeja curiosa que soy, me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre a unos cuantos metros de mi.

Muy asustada, comenzé a correr. Como no! hombre...mira si tiene algun cuchillo y salgo herida .Tranquilamente podría defenderme,¡pero los nervios me ganaban!

Al llegar a una esquina, seguí mi paso hasta que una mano me arrastró hacia el callejón oscuro, escondiéndome detrás de unas cajas.. y con su otra mano tapó mi boca.

-No hagas ningún ruido -susurró una voz masculina a mi oído-

Asentí, aún nerviosa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos pude distinguir que los pasos de aquél hombre dejaban de escucharse.

Me separé rápidamente del desconocido.

No podía ver su rostro, la oscuridad me lo impedía.

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, no puedo ir por ahí salvando niñatas. -su tono cambió, a uno grosero-

-Ja! -reí sarcásticamente- Yo no te pedí que me salvaras! -contesté frunciendo el ceño-

Aún en la oscuridad, vi que una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

-Al menos agradece ,y trata de que chicos guapos como yo no te salven.

Otra de mis risas sarcásticas salieron de mi boca.

-Gracias...-dije sin más-

-Asegúrate de nunca salir de tu casa a esta hora. Ahora vete.

-No me ordenes! ..yo me iré por mi propia cuenta.

Me di la vuelta y comenzé a caminar

-Hey,enana! ..¿tu nombre?

-reí burlona- ¿Eres otro violador, o qué?

-Si claro, ya quisieras. -dijo devolviéndomela-

-Claro que si, es mi sueño -esta claro, el sarcasmo es lo mio- Como sea,me llamo Madeline FIinder.

Hubo un silencio ~ ...

-Me agradas...enana -y sin decir más se fué-

¡¿Pero que pedo?!

Este tipo me da dolor de cabeza...pero me gusta.

Al llegar a mi casa, encontré a Kentin sentado en el sofá -la misma posición que tenía antes de irme, (¿es que no le duele el culo? xD)- frunciendo el ceño.

-Tardaste ...¿y las bebidas? -dijo serio-

-Es que había fila y...se agotaron-mentí-

No quería que se preocupara...

-No importa ..aqui hay agua -rió-

-Que bipolar eres,querido. -dije burlona-

-Sabes muy bien cómo soy. -sonrió-

Comenzé a cenar, olvidando todo lo que sucedio. Olvidando todo menos ese chico.

Tenía un buen culo :3

-¿Y...como te va con Kate? -pregunté-

Su rostró cambió a uno triste y decepcionado.

-Termine con ella...se acostó con alguien más.

-¿Qué? ...Esa hija de... -dije furiosa-

-Tenías razón cuando decías que no era buena para mi...-interrumpió- Estaba ciego.

-Si..lo sé. Oye! A lo mejor encuentras a alguien -sonreí- mujeres hay muchas hermanito -lo abracé-

-Preferiría quedarme un buen tiempo solo.. -correspondió-

-Si así lo deseas...

-Cambiemos de tema! ..ya te he inscrito en el instituto al que irás. Empiezas en 1 semana.

-Genial...-dije con pereza-

-Podrías conocer personas que SI valgan la pena -dijo indirectamente-

-Uh..¿ya empiezas? ,sabes que odio hablar de _eso._ -dije pegándole en la cabeza con un almohadón-

-Oye! ..Con que así lo quieres ¿eh? -dijo dándome un almohadazo en la cara-

Y así seguimos hasta que nos fuimos a dormir.

• • •

Al otro día..

Desperté debido a un exquisito olor que provenía de la cocina.

Me levanté y bajé las escaleras. Me encontré con Kentin, haciendo el desayuno.

Muuuy raro de él. -sarcasmo-

Prácticamente ya puede casarse,es todo un amo de un idiota al decir que quiere estar solo...-lo dice quien esta alone de aquí a la china- ...Okay...¡Pero yo vivo la vida! Estoy con chicos de vez en cuando...nada serio, la última vez que tuve una relación seria todo salió como el culo. Y al ser así no te da ganas de volver a sufrir.

-Aaa.. ¿ya despertaste? -sonrió-

-No, como crees -reí burlona-

-Que graciosa, aqui esta el desayuno. -dejó el desayuno en la mesa y comenzé a comer- Yo iré a trabajar. Acuerdate de que si hay algo sucio, límpialo. Cuidate -me besó la frente- Adiós.

-Adios Ken.. -me burlé-

-Con que animos despertamos hoy ,eh.. -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

El chico odia que le digan Ken, mas que nada porque desde pequeño le ponían todo tipo de apodos.

Sin decir más se fue.

Otro día más sin aquel pendejo...¿Qué debería hacer?

Party hard /._./ /._./

No...me mataría.

Pues, como no hay nada sucio, saldré mas tarde..

Me di una ducha rápida ,agarré mi psp -ya que sino me aburriría- y dinero -por si las moscas (?)-

Me dirigí hacia el parque y me senté en una banca. Observé el bonito día y comenzé a jugar a Los Sims 3 -muy bueno por cierto(?-

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero no le di importancia. -ya que pensé que estaba esperando el bus-

-Date prisa! ..debes llevarlo al baño -dijo la voz masculina que estaba a mi lado-

-Ya lo se..pero primero tengo que..! -me detuve- Espera, ¿Por que me estas hablando?

-Es que vi que estabas jugando ,y pense que necesitarías ayuda.

-Nada de eso ,ya se jugarlo. Aunque gracias, de todos modos. -sonreí-

-Ya veo...Soy Armin -sonrió-

-Encantada, soy Madeline...pero puedes decirme Maddy

-Maddy...es raro que una chica les guste los videojuegos.

-No lo creo, para mi es común. A decir verdad, yo me crié con los videojuegos. -sonreí-

-Eso es genial.. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte ...Nos volvemos a encontrar ,adiós -sonrió amablemente-

Bien, estoy un poco alterada por recordar cosas que no debo...será mejor que camine y me despeje un poco.

Mientras daba pasos sexys (wtf?!) sentía la mirada de muchos chicos sobre mi,bueno ya estoy acostumbrada...o quizás por que soy una desconosida y este pueblo es algo pequeño.

-Que lindo traasero -decía uno-

-Mira que buena esta -uno le decía a otro-

Ashhh...que babosos.

Al desviar la mirada,vi que un pelirrojo tenía la mirada clavada en mi.

Genial...otro baboso, pero que esta bueno e.e .

Así que me decidí a hacerle lo mismo, provocarlos. Caminé cerca del pelirrojo y le guiñé un ojo mientras lo dejaba con la boca abierta,y un poco más, babeando.

**Narra Castiel ~**

¡Dios! Hay pocas tías buenas, y ¡mira esta! me pasó por al lado y yo sin reaccionar.

Y aún me quedaba viendo como se alejaba, como movía esas piernas, ese trasero ¡Por Dios! ¡Ese trasero! ,y sus bubis .. -reí- tienen un gran tamaño.

Sin embargo, esos ojos...azules. Creo que los he visto en alguna parte,pero no recuerdo dónde.

**Narra Maddy ~**

Y así hasta llegar a una esquina ,y estallé de risa mientras unos me miraban con cara de "esta loca ._."

No podía sacar de mi cabeza a ese pelirrojo...creo que lo he visto en alguna parte.

**Hasta aqui ^^! Espero les haya gustado**

**siguiente capitulo : "Nuevo Instituto y nuevos amigos"**

**Bye bye**


	2. Nuevo Intituto y Nuevos amigos

**Los personajesle pertenecen a la genialosa ChiNoMiKo **

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo Instituto y nuevos amigos.**

Me desperté a causa de los perros ladrando ,no se porqué.

Ya cabreada, miré el reloj ...13:15 pm waaaaaa estupido instituto.

Volví a cubrirme con la manta y escuché que la puerta se abria lentamente.

-Hey..loca, despierta -habló Kentin-

-Uh..no jodas Ken, quiero dormir -dije con voz ronca y apunto de dormirme de nuevo-

-Esta bien...-escuché que se retiraba de mi habitación-

Por fin! ...ahora, a dormir x3

...No pasaron muchos minutos que sentí otra vez la puerta abrirse y sentir agua mojada en mi cara.

-¡JODEER KENTIN! ¡ESTA FRIA! ¡COÑO! -grité cabreada-

El muy hijo de su madre se meaba de la risa.

Ya me vengaré ...puto.

Esta vez ,me levanté con toda la pereza del mundo y me di una ducha rápida.

Me puse mi mini-short -que marcaba muy bien mi trasero-, mi camisa de Winged Skull ,y mis botas negras con algo de tacón.

En la cosina ~..

-¿Quieres más huevos? -preguntó el virgen-

-No. Ya tengo que irme,nos vemos después. -le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la carcel-

Saqué mi celular y puse una de mis canciones favoritas de Avril Lavigne "Smile".. Adoro esa canción *-*

Kentin me había dado indicaciones sobre donde quedaba este Insti, y pues ¡es bastante grande!

-Pero...¿Sweet Amoris? ¿Que pedo con eso? ,que cursi. Solo a una vieja se le ocurriría. -dije mirándo el gran cartel-

-Estoy de acuerdo -rió una voz masculina detrás de mi- ¿Tu eres la nueva, no ?

-Si lo soy. -dije dándome la vuelta y quedado cara a cara con el pelirrojo que me hechó mirada el otro día-

-Vaya vaya...-dijo mientras se me acercaba y quedábamos a centímetros uno del otro- Mira a quien tenemos aqui...-habló otra vez mientras acariciaba mi mechón celeste cielo-

-Si, aqui esta la chica de tus sueños -le susurré en el oído con voz sensual y luego entré al Insti-

**Narra Castiel ~**

¡Maldita sea! está claro que quiere jugar ,pero cuidado cariño, yo juego sucio.

Y allí otra vez, mirando como se adentraba a la carcel.

Y además tenía una camisa de Winged Skull, ¡coño! ...me quedé atontado por su voz, sus ojos...su boca ¡Dios! tenía unos labios carnosos listos para saborear.

Agarrate nena, tú serás mía.

**Narra Maddy~ **

Jajaja otra vez, calló a mis pies. (con rima y todo jiji )

Ese pelirrojo tiene pinta de mujeriego, si tantas ganas tiene de jugar ,pues yo también participo.

-Oh, tu eres la nueva...Madeline, ¿cierto? -habló una vieja-

-¿Ah? Si -dije sonriéndo-

-Bien, tienes que ir a confirmar tu inscripcion en la delegación.

-Gracias ...-dije de mala gana y me dirigí a la sala de delegados- ¿...Hola? -golpee la puerta pero ésta se abrió sola dejando ver a un rubio durmiendo arriba de todos los papeles desparramados- ¿Disculpa..?

-¿Eh..? -dijo abriendo sus ojos,dejando ver unas grandes orbes doradas- Oh, perdon! y-yo estaba...

-No importa -sonreí- ¿confirmas mi inscripción, rubio?

-S-si ..-dijo sonrojándose- A-aqui tienes ..y t-tambien tus llaves de t-taquilla. -dijo entregándomelas-

¡Los chicos son tan lindos cuando se sonrojan!

-¡Graciaas! -le di un beso en la mejilla y este al mismo tiempo se puso tan rojo como un tomate-

Me fui riendo a carcajadas de allí y todos me miraban ,en especial un grupete de dos estúpidas y una rubia incluida.

Tocó el timbre y todos comenzaron a entrar en distintas aulas.

-Aver...¿Que clase toca? ..Oh ¡música! -dije mientras leía las indicaciones de dónde mierda quedaba la clase. Estuve (mas o menos) unos 10' buscando donde estaba.

Oh aquí es. Abrí la puerta y toda la clase se quedó mirándome.

-Llega tarde, señorita. -habló un viejo con lentes-

-Ya lo sé -dije de mala gana-

-Preséntese, por favor.

¡Pero que viejo más molesto!

-Ahm, soy Madeline Flinder ..pero pueden decirme Maddy. ¿Listo viejo? ¿O quiere que le firme un autógrafo también? -dije burlona y toda la clase rió-

-C-con eso es suficiente, siéntese señorita.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando...

-Ufff -bufó la mismísima rubia tarada de hace unos ratos- Sólo quieres recibir atención. -dijo amargada-

-¿Qué pasa rubiecita? ¿Tienes competencia? -reí mientras me señalaba a mi misma y toda la clase se reía de esa facilona-

-¡Maddy! ¡Maddy! ¡Maddy! -se escuchaba toda la clase alentando a su recién llegada-

-Gracias público,muchas gracias -hice una pequeña reverencia y me reía a la misma vez-

Me dirigí hacia uno de los pupitres vacíos del fondo.

-Pss...Hola Maddy-una chica de adelante se dió la vuelta para saludarme y sonreirme a la vez-Soy Lizzie...buena esa ,eh -comenzó a reír-

Tenía un aspecto de chica amable y respetuosa. Su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran grises.

-Hola Lizzie -sonreí- Gusto en conocerte y gracias -le estreché la mano y ella seguía sonriendo-

¡Que mona es!

En la clase ,no vi al pelirrojo.

Y yo que pensaba molestarlo un rato jiji

-Bien alumnos, ahora ,como primer día de clases...Tienen que tocar algún instrumento o canción que apetescan.

En seguida comenzaron a formar grupos y/o solos, como yo, por ejemplo.

Tenía la canción perfecta.

Algunos eran bastante graciosos, como los que tocaban la trompeta.

O como la rubia ,que tocaba el violín...pero este chirriaba de tan mal que tocaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de Lizzie ,no podía creerlo. ¡Tocaba el piano maravillosamente bien...y su voz era como la de un ángel!

-Bien...y por último, Señorita ¿Flinder...Madeline? -dijo el viejo-

Conecté la guitarra y comenzé a tocar.

"Smile" A.L

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch _

_I do what I want when I feel like it _

_All I wanna do is lose control ,oh oh _

_But you don't really give a shit _

_you go with it go with it go with it _

_Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll _

Comenzé a cantar mientras todos me miraban ,enloquecidos, otros silbando y otros aplaudiendo.

_You said hey _

_What's your name _

_It took one look _

_And now I'm not the same _

_Yeah you said hey _

_And since that day _

_You stole my heart _

_And you're the one to blame _

Me movía como una loca, mientras tocaba con sentimiento aquella canción que tanto me gusta.

_Yeah _

_And that's why I smile _

_It's been a while _

_Since every day and everything has _

_Felt this right _

_And now you're turning it all around _

_And suddenly you're all I need _

_The reason why I smile _

Seguí hasta terminar y todos me felicitaban y aplaudían

**Narra Castiel~**

Estaba vagando por los pasillos cuando derrepente escucho una guitarra y una voz que venía de la clase de música.

Miré a través de la ventana y allí la vi.

Cantando y tocando la guitarra ,mientras se movía ritmicamente.

Su voz era hermosa.

Me quedé hipnotizado mirando como tocaba y sonreía sin parar.

Cuando terminó,muchos chicos la aplaudian y silbaban...eso me hizo enfadar, no se por qué.

**Narra Maddy~ **

¡Hice todo un espectáculo jaja!

-¡Maaddy! -Lizzie vino a mi- ¡Cantaste genial! ¡Y cómo tocaste! Si te hubiera visto Castiel estaría loco por ti...-sonrió-

-¿Quién? -pregunté confundida-

Tocó el timbre del recreo

-¡Oh ,disculpa! tengo que ir al baño...ve adelantándote -sonrió-

-Claro ...

Fui hacia el patio, pero todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

Entonces di un paseo detrás del insti, hasta ir al lugar más tranquilo posible.

Me apoyé contra la pared y encendí un cigarrillo.

Comenzé a darle pitadas y luego expulsar el humo.

-...¿Madeline? -habló alguien detrás de mi-

¡Tienen la maldita costumbre de hablar detrás de mi!

-¿Ah..?- me di la vuelta y vi a un peliplateado observándome-

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Lysandro! fuimos amigos de infancia -comenzó a decir-

-¡Oh dios! ¿Lyss? -lo abracé fuerte- ¡Que bueno es verte aqui! -dije sin soltarlo-

-Igualmente -dijo separándome con amabilidad-

Estaba tan hundida en otras cosas que ya me había olvidado de ellos.

C-cierto...eran dos, Lysandro y ...y...¡no recuerdo!

El otro era a quien a ami me gustaba...y le di un beso. ¿Cómo carajos es posible que me olvide de él?

**Flash Back~**

Se podía ver a tres niños de 9 o 10 años jugando felizmente.

-¡jajaja! No me atraparán lalala -dijo la niña sacando la lengua y corriendo-

-¡Ven aqui ,Mad! -dijo un peliplateado

-¡Tarde o temprano te atraparemos jajaja! -dijo el otro-

Después de un largo rato sin lograr atrapar a la pequeña ,se sentaron y merendaron juntos.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad? -habló el peliplateado-

-¡Si! -dijeron los otros-

-Ya regreso. -dijo levantándose de la mesa ,y dirigiéndose al baño-

...

-O-oye mad...-dijo el otro niño-

-¿Qué? -la niña sonrió-

-M-me gustas...-dijo y al instante se sonrojó-

-T-tu tambien m-me gustas ...-dijo mientras le implantaba un tierno beso en los labios-

**Fin del Flash Back ~**

Tan solo fue un amor infantil ...lo sé.

Hubieramos estado juntos si no fuera por mi ,que tuve que mudarme.

-Acompáñame -Lysandro sonrió y yo lo seguí-

Fuimos un poco más allá de donde yo estaba y allí estaba, semisentado y dormitando junto al árbol.

El pelirrojo.

-Castiel...-habló-

¡¿Castiel?!

-Uhmm..-dijo abriendo sus ojos- ¿Que quieres Lys?

Pues no me vió ya que yo estaba detrás de Lys y él me cubria,practicamente, todo el cuerpo.

-¿Recuerdas a la niña con quien jugábamos en nuestra infancia?

¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ._.

-Ah..si, la que me gustaba y me besó ¿no? -dijo frotándoce los ojos como un niño pequeño-

-Si...ella misma. Esta aquí.

El pelirrojo y yo abrimos los ojos como platos

Lysandro se movió a un lado y me dejó al descubierto.

-¿Tú? -dijimos al unísono-

**Hasta aqui ! **

**Siguente cap : "Miradas discretas"**

**Review ~ **

**Bye**


	3. Miradas discretas

**Capítulo 3: Miradas discretas**

**Narra Castiel~**

¡JODER! no sólo es la chica más sensual que vi, sino que también es a quién salvé de ese posible violador ,y para colmo, es mi "novia de infancia" ..¡vayanse a la mierda! Aún no puedo creerlo.

**Narra Maddy~ **

Me quedé observándolo un rato...Sí, era él. Podría reconocer esos ojos grises en cualquier parte.

Castiel ,¿por qué no lo recordaba? ...Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor yo lo llamaba Cassy.

Jajaja Cassy... -reí nostálgica-

-Estas tan cambiado, Cassy -sonreí burlona-

Rió ante mi comentario, al parecer no lo había olvidado.

Y Lyss se quedaba observando la escena ,sonriendo de una manera MUY extraña.

-Si, y tu estas tan...-dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo ,mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente -

Reí al escuchar eso y él se sonrojó levemente.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados en el cesped ,y podía sentir muy bien que el pelirrojo me estaba observando.

-Uhm...¿Y como están tus padres ,Mad ? -habló Lyss-

Desearía que no hubiera preguntado eso...pues a los segundos tenía los ojos llorosos y lágrimas ansiosas de salir.

Agaché la mirada con la intención de mandar una indirecta de "por favor no preguntes eso"

Al parecer lo entendió.

Y Sentía la mirada de Castiel en más fija en mi.

-Oh...lo siento, no fue mi intenc...

-Esta bien...-interrumpí-

-Pero ,Mad...

-No importa -dije dirigiéndome hacia el baño-

**Narra Castiel~ **

Sentí una punzada cuando vi que se le escapó una lágrima ,gracias a los interrogatorios de Lys.

¿Que le habrá sucesido para que reaccione así? ...osea no soy idiota, ya lo sé, fallecieron...Pero hay algo más allí.

Ahora mismo me hubiera gustado estar con ella, abrazarla y consolarla...

¡¿Pero que pedos estas diciendo Castiel?!

-Te ha pegado fuerte Maddy...-Lyssandro habló lo más calmado posible-

-¿Pero que dices? -le pegué un puñetazo amistoso con la esperanza de que me la devolviera-

Pero el idiota sólo se quedó sonriendo y luego de un rato dijo.

-La mismísima vida se te presentó en persona -dijo mirando el cielo-

Uah...Lys y sus frases raritas.

**Narra Maddy~**

Al llegar, me lavé el rostro y me senté un rato en el suelo.

Me sentía fatal, ese tema de conversación era mi punto débil.

Aún así, pasan los años y no logré recordar nada.

Kentin me contó, que cuando tenía unos 14 años, tuvimos un accidente en el cual solo sobrevivimos él y yo. Nada más que eso, ya que él también perdió la memoria...y la que nos ayudó fue mi madrastra Amanda.

Lo único que recuerdo son sus nombres...Ana y George.

Desearía saber más que eso.

Unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos y sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente.

-Waaa...no hay señal x.x -dijo una chica saliendo de un baño-

Tenía en su mano un celular,tratando de conseguir señal. Tenía el cabello ondulado teñido de color púrpura y sus ojos eran rojos...muy bellos por cierto.

-No conseguirás aqui, idiota -salió otra de cabellos rojizos y ojos color café-

-Jess tiene razón, Amy -salió otra riendo-

Esa última era Lizzie y se percató de mi presencia al cabo de unos segundos.

-Maaaddy! -dijo sonriéndome- Chicas...ella es Madeline o Maddy -rió- Ella es quién se enfrentó a Amber.

Así que la rubiecita se llama Amber, menudo nombre de put...

-Woaa! ¡Exelente ,mija! -rió la de pelo rojizo- Mi nombre es Jessica, pero puedes decirme Jess. -sonrió-

-Encantada, soy Maddy -sonreí de igual manera-

-Y yo soy Amy -dijo la peli púrpura- Un gusto -dijo sonriéndome tiernamente-

-Bien...ahora que ya nos conocemos, te presentaré a Lyss y a Castiel , ¿Que les parece ,chicas?

-Uhm...-interrumpí pero siguieron hablando-

-Por Lyss esta bien, pero por el otro gruñon, ¿quien sabe como la trataría? Además es un mujeriego idiota. Ush como lo odio -dijo Jess-

Reí y todas me miraron

-Pues ya los conosco, Lyss y Castiel fueron mis amigos de infancia -comenzé a decir- Lyssandro esta bastante cambiado y buenmozo, y pues Castiel ...no me imaginé que sería así.

-¿T-tu tienes algo con Lyssandro? -dijo Lizzie-

Reí -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-S-solo preguntaba...-dijo y agachó la cabeza-

-Na pos, tranquila. Lys es sólo un amigo -sonreí-

_El que me interesa es Castiel ..._

_-_Oh, que bien -sonrió nuevamente- Eh.. ¡venga chicas! vamos a joder a los chicos.

-Tú solo quieres ver a Lyssandro -dijo Amy riéndo-

Lizzie se sonrojó y nos dirigimos hacia detrás del Insti.

Tendría que disculparme con Lyss por tratarlo de esa manera...

Al llegar, Cassy y Lyss me miraron preocupados, pero yo les sonreí en forma de "todo esta bien" ...cosa que no era así.

-Hey Mad, perdona por lo de antes...-dijo Lyss-

Lizz ,Jess y Amy me miraron confundidas.

-Eh...esta bien. No lo sabías. Además yo te traté algo mal, lo siento por eso..-dije sonriendo amablemente-

-No hay problema -dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo-

Me separé de él e hicimos una ronda en el suelo.

Y me senté al lado del pelirrojo.

Estuvimos un rato largísimo hablando sobre distintas cosas.

Sobre mi, sobre las chicas de Cassy ...(eso en cierto modo me molestaba ,no se por qué) ,Sobre qué hicieron los chicos cuando yo me mudé, sobre que Amy es una gamer loca, sobre Jess...que nunca tuvo novio y eso que es super linda, y sobre si a Lizzie le gustaba alguien.

Lo curioso es que eso último lo preguntó Lyssandro e.e

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! ¡GANEE! -Amy gritaba y saltaba de la emoción mientras sostenía su PSP-

-¡¿Wtf?! ¿y a esta que le pasa? -preguntó Jess-

-Gamers. -dijo el pelirojo mientras reía y mostraba esa boca perfecta-

asasdas *-*

¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?!

Aunque si son bastante besables e.e

-Ahm...¿disculpa? -Un chico pelinegro con ojos azules se acercó a donde estábamos- ¿Acabas de decir que ganaste? -sonrió- Que loco, una chica me gana.

¡Era ese chico que me encontré en la parada de bus! ¡Armin!

-Oh...¿tu eres XPhoenixX125? -dijo sonriendo victoriosa-

-Él mismo, señorita ZakiRu165 -sonrió- Soy Armin, ¿nos habíamos visto antes?

-No lo creo...-dijo dudosa-

Todos estábamos contemplando la escena.

Esto es puro amor friki.

Armin me miró y me reconoció al instante

-¡Maddy! -sonrió alegremente- ¡Que bueno es verte! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Comencé el Insti ayer -reí-

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Cassy algo molesto-

-¡Si! la conocí en la parada de bus -sonrió-

Pero el pelirrojo sólo se molestó en decir un "Ah" cortante.

-Ahm...-dije mirando a Amy y le guiñé un ojo sin que Armin se percatara- ¿Nos acompañas? ,tenemos papitas -reí-

-¡Claro! -dijo y se sentó al lado de Amy-

-Te debo una...-Amy gesticuló con su boca y pude entenderla muy bien-

Y así seguimos hablando mientras el pelirrojo me miraba de reojo.

-¿Que tanto miras, pelirrojo? -dije y él se sonrojó al instante-

-Lo suficiente -rió- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo admirar tu belleza?

**Narra Lyss~**

Estos dos tienen esa misma chispa que tenían cuando eran pequeños...

**Narra Maddy~**

-¿Y eso qué fue? -reí- ¿Intento de conquistar nivel: Cassy , "me creo muy macho" ? -una carcajada salió de mi interior ,obteniendo así la atención de todos y que mi risa contagiosa los contagiara a ellos también.-

El pelirrojo me dio un leve empujón, seguido de una sonrisa burlona. Y también le hice lo mismo,pero con un poco más de fuerza.

Recordaba eso, siempre me empujaba de pequeña.

Era un bruto, pero un bruto tierno.

...Yo misma lo dije, era.

-Oye, me matarás -rió-

-No exageres...-sonreí y lo empujé-

Pero esta vez me persiguió por casi todo el Insti, tratando de atraparme. Lo cual no podía ,ya que era muy rápida.

Al final, por mirar hacia atrás ,me tropecé con una piedra y caí de culo...pero con Cassy encima mio o/o

Me sonrojé levemente al ver que su rostro estaba en mis pechos.

Pude ver que él también se sonrojó, y estaba más rojo que su propio pelo.

-Vaya vaya...-apareció la rubia idiota- ¿Tienes una nueva ,Cass? -dijo burlona-

-No te metas ,Amber. -dijo Cassy levantándose algo enfadado-

-No entiendo qué le ves a ésta. -dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza-

Me levanté y ...

Click...

-Mira rubia idiota, no vengas a molestar. Estabamos tranquilos sin ti. -rodee mis brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo y este se sonrojó-

-Es cierto -Castiel comprendió rápidamente y me siguió el juego- Vete, tapas el sol.

-Ushh...-bufó la idiota y luego se fue-

Al instante ,Cass y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos a carcajadas.

Algunos que estaban allí nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

-Hey Cassy, esa rubiecita esta obsesionada contigo. ¿Que hiciste con ella, eh? -reí-

-No lo sé, esta loca. Siempre anda buscándome. -dijo fastidiado-

-Suele pasar -sonreí-

**Narra Castiel~**

Esa Amber, siempre jodiendo el momento.

Osea, déjame en paz. Deberías saber cual es la jugada de un mujeriego, tan sólo es una vez y ya.

**Narra Maddy~ **

Al rato de hacer bromas y todo eso, volvimos con los chicos...solo que ahora estaban sumados el delegado rubio, una peliblanca y otra que estaba al lado del rubio.

-¡Por fin llegan! -dijo Jess- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? -dijo con cara pervertida-

-Bebés. -dije burlona y todos rieron menos Cassy que estaba tan rojo como su pelo-

-Así que ella es Madeline, ¿no? -habló la peliblanca sonriendo- Soy Rosalya, un gusto. Lyss y Castiel me han hablado mucho sobre tí. Tu ropa es exelente. -dijo asombrada-

-Oh, gracias...-sonreí y reí al mismo tiempo-

-Oh...eh, yo soy Melody -dijo la chica que estaba al lado del rubio- Un gusto Maddy- sonrió-

-Igual -sonreí- Oh, -dije al dirigir la atención hacia el rubio- ¿Y tu debes ser...?

-N-n-n-nathaniel...-dijo sonrojándose-

Al parecer recordó la pequeña bromita que le hice.

-Bonito nombre, nath -reí-

Y él se sonrojaba aún más.

-¡Waaaa aqui estabas Armin! ¡Te estuve buscando por todo el Insti! -apareció un tio de pelo azul...muy igual a Armin-

Espera...¡¿Gemelos?!

**Hasta aquí :DD! **

**Gracias por leer, **

**próx cap: "Comenzando algo"**


End file.
